


selfish

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daisy Is A Big Damn Hero, F/M, Forehead Touching, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: forehead touching</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvatarQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/gifts).



He let her get too close, that was his mistake.

And she knew he would because Coulson has always let her get too close.

He probably thought Daisy was leaning for a goodbye hug before he went to certain death.

Afterwards Coulson doesn’t even struggle too much against the handcuffs. It took just a moment of her powers to immobilize his left hand, stopping the mechanism that allows it to function. Daisy is okay with Coulson never forgiving her for such violation. As long as he gets to live, she’s okay with it.

“I’ve got this one, Director,” she tells him. 

At first he’s stunned into silence, what’s happening in front of him too awful to contemplate.

Daisy knows how he must be feeling - because she’s just gone through this, before making her decision, thinking she had no choice but to stay and watch him leave and sacrifice himself.

She knows exactly what he is feelings because she’s felt it too.

(because they feel the same for each other, even if it has been too scary to think about before, until far scarier things came after them)

But that’s not stopping her.

It’s hard watching him watch her do this, but she needs to do the hard thing.

For him.

For all of them.

He has looked so tired and confused these past months. And she thinks it’s fitting, that she is the one to rid the Inhumans of this menace - after all this monster is the stuff of little scary tales for Inhuman kids, once upon a time, until it was forgotten except as a whisper, as fear of the door that might open to reveal him.

And finishing him and also putting Grant Ward’s body finally to rest, she wants to do this. Ward _deserved_ what he got, but he also deserves more peace than this. She can do that, not for the Ward he knew but for the child she never did.

And free Coulson, that’s the main thing. God knows he deserves that.

(and even if he didn’t, she doesn’t care at this point, it’s Coulson, it’s her, of course she was going to do something extreme to keep him safe and sane)

“Let me do this,” she says.

Coulson is starting to realize his predicament, handcuffed to his own damn furniture. Daisy would find his little annoyed frown amusing, if the situation wasn’t so grim. He sees the determination in her eyes, how couldn’t he. He will try to negotiate, make her see reason.

He doesn’t even look angry - just scared - and he doesn’t try to fight it or tell her to uncuff him or pull rank. Daisy realizes he never really calls her _agent_. Always her first name - from back when a first name is all she had (from back when she had nothing and he tried to give her everything).

“I brought him to this planet,” Coulson says. “It should be me.”

Daisy shakes her head. “You did what you did to protect everybody.”

“But I didn’t protect a thing,” he says, forgetting for a moment that he should be trying to convince her to uncuff him and let him go, gritting his teeth without realizing.

“You killed Ward for all of us, for me,” she says. “Now let me kill this thing for everybody. For _you_.”

She lets her hand rest on his chest as she says _you_. His heart pounds, gripped by fear more profound than fear for his own life. Daisy almost take a moment to be touched - she spent too many years living a life where no one would care if she lived or died. Now the best person she has ever met…

But there’s not time for that.

“Please don’t do this,” Coulson begs.

“That’s the other thing,” she says, fingers softly caressing the fabric of his shirt. “You’d probably mess it up. But I’m coming back. I have my powers and I…” she hesitates for a moment. Then she gives Coulson a resolved look. “I don’t want to die. So i’m coming back.”

_I’m coming back to you_ , she thinks.

She brings their faces closer, until their foreheads touch and she draws a long, long breath.

His skin is soft and warm and it would be just so easy to press an inch further and just kiss him.

She doesn’t kiss him, because a kiss now would feel like admitting the possibility she might not return, and she can’t do such thing.

“Daisy please…” he says in a pained voice,

“It’s okay,” she says, pressing her hand against his chest at the same time. “I’m coming back,” she tells him.

Coulson closes his eyes against the touch, breathless. It’s hard to let go, but Daisy decides she needs to be gone when he opens his eyes again. 

She pulls away, the lingering touch between their foreheads like a promise of more, of later, of -

She knows coming back is harder.

But she’s always done the hard thing.


End file.
